Fairy Tale Wedding
by CretianStar
Summary: Puck had been gone too long and Sabrina had moved on. So why did he choose to come back on her wedding day of all days.


A/N: Firstly written on my tablet in the middle of the Lake District, so if there are any mistakes it's because I'm in a remote part of the UK without my proper Word document. Secondly, I didn't like how much was glossed over at the end of the book so here's my addition (I hope you like it). Thirdly... enjoy.

THE END has a slight naughty part but definitely nothing over a T rating. Purely implications.

* * *

When the fairy had blasted through the window, the smile on Sabrina's face did not last long. Thrusting her bouquet at her sister she hiked up the hem of her dress and stormed back down the aisle. Glaring at the Everafter Sabrina saw the boy she'd fallen in love with had become a very beautiful, heart-stopping man. But she didn't let the thought of his beautiful face stop her anger.

"Where have you been?!" She demanded, hands on hips, eyes ablaze. "Five years Robin Goodfellow! Five years!"

"Hey stinkface." Puck grinned, unabashed by her furious expression.

"You've lost the right to call me anything but Sabrina." She said coldly, and his smile faded somewhat; what no nicknames? He was in deep trouble if they were back to first names only.

Bradley sighed, his mother had fainted when the damn Everafter swept into the ceremony and now that Sabrina had all but screamed his name, Bradley knew who he was. He was the man she whispered about in her sleep. Looking around at the frozen ceremony, eyes were firmly fixed on his bride and the intruder Bradley said nothing.

He had fallen in love with Sabrina but he had fallen in love with a Sabrina that didn't exist; he had fallen for a girl that came home from an ordinary legal office each day and occasionally bought takeout with her. He had fallen for a girl who aged normally and would die with him. He had fallen for a Sabrina whose most stressful problem was trying to open ring top cans, not that her adopted sister was having a bad day and that the Big Bad Wolf wanted to make an appearance.

Bradley hadn't been comfortable with the whole Everafter thing. He knew he didn't like the Wicked Queen (even if she was misunderstood) sitting at his wedding congregation, or that Snow White came round for tea occasionally with Sabrina's sister. He had wanted normality and now that his bride was shouting at a fairy in the middle of said normal wedding, he quickly realised the real Sabrina Grimm was not the one he had fallen in love with.

The minister had also fainted, and under the pretence of checking he was okay, Daphne was rummaging in her clutch bag for a vial of blue dust.

"Sabrina. This conversation elsewhere." Uncle Jake hissed. "And you." He all but growled at Puck, the Everafters were quickly leaving as Sabrina, Puck, Bradley and her father were walking towards the door as well. Veronica and Daphne took hold of the attention of Bradley's family. There was a soft collective sigh as Henry Grimm shut the door behind him.

"You choose today?!" Sabrina was shouting again. "Of all days to come back you choose today?!" She screamed, Henry saw Bradley stood a little way off, arms crossed staring into the distance and walked over. Jake was dealing with the Everafter guests who were slightly less confused than their mortal counterparts .

"Bradley?" Henry murmured, the man startled turned to look at him.

"She was never right for me, we glossed over too many differences." Bradley sighed. "Is it too late to have the forgetful dust used on me?" He murmured and Henry let out a breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I'm in love with a Sabrina Grimm that won't materialise." Uncle Jake had come over in the middle of Bradley's speech and clapped the man on the back.

"She's worth waiting for though."

"Nah, she has never given me that much passion when she's angry." He sighed defeated. Then Puck came over.

"It appears you are the man who has stolen my woman and thus I challenge you to a duel, for the fair maiden's heart." He said pompously.

"Robin Goodfellow!" Sabrina screeched and without warning, turned the fairy around to face her and punched him square in the nose. He reeled back, a nose bleed quickly starting. "Bradley I'm so sorry!" She begged him, ignoring Puck being instructed on how to stem the blood by an amused Uncle Jake.

"Sabrina, we both knew it was never going to work." Bradley cut her off.

"What?" Her voice dropped and Bradley took a hasty step back while Daphne and Veronica appeared. It was then that he remembered that Sabrina had been taught to fight by King Arthur and Robin Hood. "Repeat yourself." She threatened quietly.

"Okay, that's it party over." Daphne broke them up and with Red's help the pair pulled Sabrina into the waiting car, who had Pinocchio as the driver. Nodding to her parents Daphne quickly drove the irate bride away.

"So you don't want to marry my daughter?" Veronica was just as dangerous as her daughter and her voice was ice. It took all of Uncle Jake's strength to pull this particular Grimm away.

"They're all highly strung. Weddings do that to women." Henry said conversationally. "I get that you don't want to marry my daughter anymore, I get that you can't handle the truth of fairy tales and that's fine." His voice died as the guests came out, Bradley's mother came first.

"Where is that little harlot?!" She raged, "No man interrupts a perfectly good wedding unless he's had some sort of come on from the bride."

"Mother you know that's not true. Five years Daphne said that man has been gone, and Brad had only known Sabrina for four."

"Well I think she was a tart." Mrs Delano huffed and was stopped by the imposing figure of Mr Canis.

"That better not be my Godchild you are talking about." Even without the wolf inside him, he could still be a scary guy. Mrs Delano stuttered and said nothing.

"Is she calling my daughter a tart?" Mr Grimm stood beside the old man and glared at the woman. She definitely hadn't seen Henry.

"No, no." She stuttered, but looked a trifle defiant.

"Mother, shut up and go back to the hotel." Bradley was exasperated with his mother at times.

"Sorry Henry, Mr Canis." When his brother had dragged the irritating woman away, he murmured in a low voice, "A little forgetful dust if you please."

"Only Daphne has any." Mr Canis shrugged his shoulders and apologised.  
Puck had been dragged off by Snow and Billy, who would no doubt hand him over to Veronica or Daphne; shouldn't mess with any of the Grimm women really.

"How could he?!" Sabrina was in conflict and Red could feel it; used to having mixed emotions she held the bride's hands and calmed her down, with yogic breathing.

"He's the trickster king." Daphne pointed out. "It's what he does best!"  
Sabrina flopped face first onto the hotel bed.

"Help me out of this dress. I need to get drunk and mum will kill me if I get wine down this." She said into the mattress. The two women snorted with laughter as they tugged down the zip and hung the dress neatly on its hanger. Sabrina rolled over to wolf whistles from Red and laughed. "Bradley wasn't right, I knew it as I was walking up that damn aisle, I mean if the bride has to convince herself as she's walking that he's the man for her something's wrong, am I right?" Sabrina had reached for the complimentary wine by now and poured herself a generous amount.

Daphne and Red made eye contact and nodded; both knew Sabrina had been too stressed for too long and as any good sister should do, they were going to help her let her hair down.

"Budge up big bum." Daphne moved her nearly naked sister to the middle of the bed and drank from the bottle while Red plonked herself down quite happily the other side and gestured for the wine bottle.

It was a little while later, with the three women giggling at various parts of Daphne's ex-boyfriend's anatomy and two empty wine bottles on the bedside table that the door burst open and Puck charged in. He had a thorough talking to by a furious Veronica, and he was pissed. He'd wanted to be romantic and woo the fair maiden as the Anderson triplets had told him to, only as he was about to launch into his speech his anger died at the sight before him. The sight of Sabrina in ivory coloured bra, knickers and suspenders, with cream stockings encasing slim legs. The rest was bare skin, slightly tanned and Puck could remember that freckle beside her navel, he could remember kissing it and he could remember the noise she emitted when he did.

"Sabrina...ohhh." He swallowed hard, he may have spent a fair few millennia as a boy but right now he was definitely a man, and he wanted Sabrina. Only she was drunk and didn't want him.

"Out!" she shrieked. "Get out right now you waste of wings! " she hurled a pillow at him and he darted out the door again.

"Men." Daphne snorted. "Bloody men."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Red toasted the mini bar doors wide open, a mixer of whiskey and coke in her hands, the Grimms attested to that.


End file.
